


So, The Helicarrier Needs Curtains

by caesarous



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarous/pseuds/caesarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле это не о занавесках. Это о друзьях, заботе друг о друге, пицце и зомби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, The Helicarrier Needs Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So, The Helicarrier Needs Curtains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443635) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



Становилось как-то трудно помнить, что только этим утром они сражались с бионическими солдатами, что, когда в пять утра раздался звонок, Брюс действительно не возражал против того, чтобы ответить, — а потом приехать в Старк Тауэр и забраться в вертолёт вместе со Стивом, чтобы в порте пересесть на геликарриер. Брюс всё ещё спал в одном ботинке, и Наташа смотрела на него с тем видом, который, как и все её виды, не поддавались никакой интерпретации.  
  
Тем временем вид, с которым на него смотрел Тони, передавал неослабевающее одобрение, так как Тони по природе своей поощрял людей, которые в любой непонятной ситуации использовали свои тела в качестве орудий геноцида, потому что по какой-то непостижимой причине Тони считал, будто в его присутствии непонятные ситуации просто не могли произойти. Впрочем, больше приводило в замешательство всё же то, что Брюс, по-видимому, тоже не возражал, ибо в противном случае его бы здесь не было.  
  
И было бы намного лучше, не будь он столь самоуверен. Может быть, именно поэтому Наташа и выглядела нечитаемой. Наташа, думал Брюс, сама не знала, одобряла она или нет, что он мог по чистой случайности совершить массовое убийство, пойди что-то не так. За это Брюс был ей признателен.  
  
Ну, а потом появились бионические солдаты, и Брюс всё ещё нетвёрдо стоял на ногах и мечтал о кофе, когда сказал: «Нет лучшего будильника, чем свободное падение», — и шагнул с края геликарриера.  
  
(«Кэп каждый раз слетает с катушек, когда ты так делаешь, — сказал Тони. — Продолжай в том же духе, лады?»)  
  
Иногда (особенно по утрам) вещи вроде бионических солдат казались такой ерундой, как и падение с высоты трёх десятков футов, что Брюс даже не превратился, пока не достиг земли. Он никому не рассказывал о том, что в столкновении и моментах черноты после него было что-то смутно успокаивающее. Услышав такое, с катушек бы слетел не один Стив.  
  
Само сражение с солдатами было одним расплывчатым пятном. Клинт назвал его «зомби апокалипсисом», и Стив сказал: «Что это за нынешний тренд с зомби?» — а Наташа: «Это импланты поддерживали в них жизнь».  
  
— Спасибо, мы заметили, — сказал Тони, разбираясь со всем отснятым костюмом материалом.  
  
Тони, однако, либо не придал значения, либо просто забыл о том факте, что во время сражения Брюс находился далеко не в самом лучшем состоянии, чтобы замечать такие вещи. Как правило, в подобные моменты Брюс вообще не был склонен учитывать, были люди вокруг него живы или мертвы.  
  
Наташа, конечно же, знала это, и её комментарий был единственно ради его выгоды.  
  
Она даже не взглянула на него, лишь отвернулась от Тони и сказала:  
  
— Кэп?  
  
— Да, точно, — ответил Стив. — Надо достать эти импланты.  
  
— Брюс мой, — сказал Тони, не отрываясь от своего экрана.  
  
Клинт фыркнул:  
  
— Кто бы сомневался. Он же твой парень.  
  
Тони нажал кнопку на клавиатуре.  
  
— Завидуешь?  
  
— Ага, потому что это альтернативная вселенная, где я хочу сидеть в углу нёрдов. — Клинт подхватил свой лук. — Идём, Нат. Оставим женщин одних.  
  
Наташа оценивающе осмотрела Брюса.  
  
— Тебе нужно поесть.  
  
Тони подкинул ему наброски своих диаграмм, поэтому Брюс не поднял глаз.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он.  
  
Наташа выглядела неодобрительно, поэтому Брюс начал усердно тыкать в экран, чтобы показаться занятым.  
  
Молчание растянулось на пару мгновений, пока Стив не пробормотал Клинту:  
  
— Я не думаю, что они с Тони встречаются.  
  
— Вперёд к успеху, мисс Романофф, — сказал Тони, не оборачиваясь. — У нас по расписанию вязание и шитьё сразу после бытности гениями и спасения мира.  
  
— Вот и славно. — Взяв несколько патронных пачек, Наташа наконец-то присоединилась к Клинту и Стиву. — Мне нужно заштопать чулки. И, раз уж вы всё равно за это взялись, почистите мой костюм.  
  
— Это костюм? А я думал, роспись по телу. — Тони перекинул Брюсу ещё один файл. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы её оттеснили, я буду только рад. Будет трудновато смыть разводы, но я бы мог…  
  
— И, мне кажется, у Тони уже есть девушка, — сказал Стив Клинту.  
  
— Как думаешь, его это вообще останавливает? — в вопросе Клинта прозвучало искреннее любопытство.  
  
— Если вы, мальчики, закончили с _наряжаться_ , — сказала Наташа, потому что Стив подбирал свой щит, а Клинт — стрелы, — то я готова надрать пару-тройку задниц.  
  
— Будьте осторожны, — сказал Брюс, открывая файл и сразу же делая правки в грубом скетче Тони.  
  
— Всегда, — ответил Стив.  
  
Это было около одиннадцати часов назад. Три часа назад Стив, Клинт и Наташа вернулись, успешно профильтровав лабораторию, где были созданы бионические зомби (да, теперь они были зомби). Команда принесла схемы, прототип зомби, склянку, полную жидкости с нанотехнологиями, кучу Старбакса, восемь коробок пиццы и три милкшейка.  
  
— Пей давай, — сказала Наташа, практически швырнув в Брюса милкшейки. Затем она отошла в сторону как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
— Думаю, она на полном серьёзе убьёт тебя, если ты их не выпьешь, — сказал Клинт. Его ноги покоились на всех их исследованиях, а губы плотно обхватывали соломинку. — И поверь мне на слово, когда я говорю тебе, что ты не хочешь быть убитым Наташей. Она во сто раз хуже других.  
  
— Я вполне уверен, что такое развитие событий маловероятно, — парировал Брюс, притрагиваясь к двум точкам на экране, но всё равно пригубил один из милкшейков. Шоколадный. Его любимый.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Тони с пиццей в одной руке и экраном в другой. — Это гениально.  
  
— Он же не с нами разговаривает, ведь так, — произнёс Стив без намёка на вопросительную интонацию.  
  
— Даже несмотря на то, что мы специально взяли ему грибную, — сказала Наташа. Она тоже закинула ноги, но не на исследования, и её губы были заметно сжаты вокруг соломинки. Это было заметно, потому что Брюс по большей части всегда замечал, что делали её губы, — как он всегда знал, что было у Тони на уме, и как умел читать эмоции по одному положению плеч Стива, но одновременно совсем не так.  
  
— Серьёзно, — продолжал Тони, чавкая и стуча по экрану, — это как раз то, что мне нужно. Моя благодарность не знает границ.  
  
— Нет, — подтвердил Клинт, выбирая грибы и кладя их на наташин кусок. — Однозначно не с нами.  
  
— Это практически шедевр, Брюс, — сказал Тони. — Давай вместе изобретём вулканический майнд-мелд. Только ты и я.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Стив, — допустим, они всё-таки встречаются.  
  
— Побойтесь бога, — отозвался Тони. — У меня есть девушка.  
  
Наташа перекладывала перчики на кусок Клинта. Несмотря на то, что в наличии имелись пицца с перчиками и пепперони и грибная пицца с луком, и каждый мог спокойно взять тот кусок, который на самом деле хотел, они тем не менее к ним не притронулись.  
  
— Где мои чулки, Старк? — спросила Наташа вместо того, чтобы объяснить эту загадку.  
  
— Скорее всего, на Стиве, — ответил Тони.  
  
— Только по вторникам, — вставил Стив. — Среда — день Клинта.  
  
— Сегодня среда? — очнулся Брюс. Он уже был на своём втором милкшейке и всё ещё разбирался с данными. — Хм.  
  
— Оставайся со мной, детка, — сказал Тони. — Ты уже выяснил, каким образом внеклеточный матрикс замедляет некроз?  
  
— Почти, сладкий, — сказал Брюс. — Но помни: мы договорились не говорить непристойно при детях.  
  
— Итак, — попытался сменить тему Клинт, подцепив очередной гриб и в свою очередь передав его Наташе, — они всё-таки не настоящие зомби.  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился с Брюсом Тони. — Мы должны сохранить их невинные умы, или, того гляди, вобьют себе что-нибудь в голову… будут думать… — Он покачал головой, выражая своё недовольство Клинтом.  
  
— Одного куска мало, — сказал Стив Тони, ногой пододвинув к нему коробку. Все они знали, какими привычками Тони грешил, когда его что-то увлекало. Обычно Брюсу не надо было напоминать поесть, но он, правда, иногда забывал отслеживать, как много еды ему требовалось после превращения.  
  
— Поешь, — продолжил Стив. — Ты тоже, Брюс.  
  
Разумеется, Стив и так обо всём знал.  
  
— Но, мамочка, — возразил Тони, — я ещё не закончил развлекаться с игрушками. Брюс, взгляни на это. — Он отправил ещё один граф.  
  
— Я окончательно запуталась в гендере всех ныне присутствующих, — сказала Наташа. Она тянула жидкость через соломинку и, осушив стакан, отобрала у Клинта соду, продолжив пить.  
  
— Не кипишуй, Нат, — сказал Клинт. — Ты всегда останешься моим папочкой.  
  
Угол наташиных губ втянулся в подобии ухмылки. «Возвращаясь к бионическим зомби», — было всем, что она сказала.  
  
— Именно, — поддержал Стив. — Мы уже знаем, что XIO Tech делают своих солдат из коматозных пациентов. Поэтому остаётся два вопроса: планируют ли они создание чего-то большего и зачем им нужна армия зомби?  
  
— Брюс? — сказал Тони. — Возьмёшься? Я совершенно не умею объясняться с плебеями.  
  
— Конечно, я могу всё объяснить, — подтвердил Брюс. — Тони был взращён дикими собаками, поэтому у него нет никаких манер. Однако научным путём я выяснил, что если похвалить его и погладить по головке, он сделает всё, что вы только попросите.  
  
Стив задумчиво перевёл взгляд с Брюса на Тони.  
  
— Тони, иногда ты и вполовину не так плох.  
  
— Я решил проблему глобального потепления, — ответил Тони. — Попробуй снова, когда сможешь отрастить бороду.  
  
Стив повернулся обратно к Брюсу:  
  
— Не сработало.  
  
— Ты должен изъясняться его языком, — сказал Брюс. — Тони, твои проекции эффекта электромагнитного стимулятора нейронных синапсов превосходно объясняют редуцированную функцию адреналиновых гланд.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — Тони улыбнулся стоваттной улыбкой. — Ты уже высчитал компенсацию нейронной производительности в коре больших полушарий?  
  
— Так точно.  
  
— Мой гений.  
  
Брюс ухмыльнулся Стиву:  
  
— Видишь? — сказал он.  
  
— Это всё равно, что смотреть порно, — заметил Клинт.  
  
— У тебя скучное порно, — сказала Наташа.  
  
— Скинь мне те файлы, будь умницей, — попросил Брюса Тони.  
  
Наташа непринуждённо ела свою пиццу, развалившись так, что со стороны это смотрелось элегантно и вместе с тем твёрдо, как будто томность была лишь побочным эффектом самоуверенности. Она совсем не выглядела так, будто думала о порно.  
  
Брюс совершенно точно думал о порно.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он, оторвав своё внимание от Наташи.  
  
Тони криво улыбнулся, словно зная что-то, недоступное Брюсу.  
  
— Скинь мне те файлы, — повторил он. — Я хочу собственными глазами увидеть чарующую магию твоего мозгового штурма.  
  
— Это не магия, — парировал Брюс, усилием воли заставляя себя не смотреть на Наташу. — Это биохимический катализатор. — Он перенаправил данные Тони.  
  
— Привет, моя прелесть, — проворковал Тони, открывая уравнения. — Папочка любит вас.  
  
— Просто заткните меня уже кляпом, — простонал Клинт.  
  
— Звучит так, будто ты тоже хочешь себе парня, — сказал Тони, и вся комната притихла.  
  
Брюс не был близко знаком с Коулсоном, поэтому единственным, что он знал про Клинта и Коулсона, было то, чем с ним поделился Тони, а в этих вопросах ему нельзя было доверять. Стив понятия не имел обо всём этом, что Тони объяснял его слепым пятном на гомосексуальность, но Брюс приписывал отсутствию у него привычки лезть в чужие дела. Наташа ни разу не обмолвилась и словом о Клинте и Коулсоне, но Наташа не говорила вообще ни о ком. Особенно о Клинте.  
  
Тони, однако же, всё-таки не врал, судя по выражению на его лице. Он даже оторвался от экрана (первый раз за сколько, шесть часов?), чтобы взглянуть на Клинта. Тони не знал, как обращаться с угрызениями совести; вместо них у него был мёртвый такой взгляд, который обычно значил  _попробуй, заговори об этом_ , но в этом случае он скорее всего подстёгивал самого себя. Брюс прокашлялся.  
  
— Съешь ещё пиццы, — сказала Наташа.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Брюс и устроил целое представление из переворачивания коробок, потому что Тони всё ещё смотрел на Клинта тем самым взглядом, а Клинт не смотрел ни на кого в принципе.  
  
— Четыре нижние с оливками, — сказал Стив, звуча мягче, чем того требовал его комментарий. — Наташа говорит, ты любишь оливки.  
  
— Куда мне четыре? — спросил Брюс.  
  
— Одна из них для Ника, — пояснила Наташа.  
  
— Фьюри ест? — сказал Брюс вместо Тони, который всё ещё молчал. Ну, по крайней мере, он опять уставился в свой экран. — Я думал, он робот.  
  
— Роботы тоже люди, — сказал Стив тем же мягким голосом. Когда Брюс взглянул на него, Стив лишь пожал плечом, говоря: — Двадцать первый век многому меня научил.  
  
— Это всё, конечно, здорово, но и три я тоже не съем.  
  
— Наташа сказала, что съешь, — сказал Клинт. Он продолжил жевать пиццу, но до сих пор не смотрел никому в глаза. — Значит, съешь.  
  
— Лучше делать, как она говорит, — добавил Стив. — Она правда пойдёт на убийство. Клинт, у тебя на лице написано, что тебе пора вздремнуть.  
  
Не переставая запихивать в себя пиццу, Клинт сказал только:  
  
— Но я хочу увидеть, как Наташа будет убивать Бэннера.  
  
Брюс хотел сказать, что она могла пробовать убить его в своё удовольствие, и он бы не разозлился, но это не было бы правдой. По какой-то причине, словно по автоматическому щелчку тумблера, смерть заставляла его бороться. Порой это желание жить казалось Брюсу необъяснимым, но большую часть времени — как сейчас, — оно тем не менее было вполне постижимо. Он взглянул на Клинта поверх очков.  
  
— Боюсь, тебе придётся пропустить это зрелище.  
  
— Она злит его только наедине, — прокомментировал Тони, отправляя уравнение обратно Брюсу. — Это её фишка.  
  
Клинт выбросил корочку пиццы в пустую коробку.  
  
— Знаешь, что, Старк? Не стесняйся заткнуться к чёртовой матери в любое удобное время.  
  
— Что? — нахмурившись, Тони провёл пальцами по экрану, не поднимая взгляда. — Это тоже табу?  
  
— Клинт, — сказала Наташа. Она положила одну из ранее скрещенных ног ему на колени, а затем доела свой кусок пиццы.  
  
Рука Клинта тяжело опустилась на её лодыжку и осталась там, крепко сжатая. Он постепенно расслабился.  
  
— Ублюдок, — выругался он без особого яда.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Тони. — Я не знал, что вы держали кинк Романофф в секрете.  
  
— Тони, — голос Брюса звучал несколько тихо. Он перекинул Тони ещё один файл. — Я не имел в виду буквальных, настоящих диких собак.  
  
Дотронувшись до экрана, Тони стал закрывать все файлы.  
  
— Я спущусь в лабораторию, проведу бета-тестирование имплантовых проектов. — Он не смотрел ни на кого из них, но, остановившись в шаге от двери, обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Брюса. — Хочешь провести со мной вскрытие?  
  
— У меня есть визуальная модель прямо здесь.  
  
Тони тихо фыркнул. Его ладони были спрятаны в карманах.  
  
— Ты ходячий стереотип учёного, никогда не пачкаешь руки.  
  
— Инженерии недостаёт воображения.  
  
Тони поднялся на подушечки стоп, едва различимо пружиня.  
  
— Железный человек, — бросил он.  
  
— Теория великолепна, — сказал Брюс. — Металл ограничивает.  
  
— Мы говорим о практическом применении, — напомнил Тони.  
  
— Ты говоришь, — поправил Брюс.  
  
— Такие люди, как ты — главная причина, по которой мы никогда не попадём на Марс.  
  
Тони развернулся и вышел.  
  
— Должен признаться, — сказал Стив, — я впервые в жизни согласен с Тони. — Брюс посмотрел на него. — Я просто хочу сказать, что разочарован из-за Спэйс Шаттла, — продолжил Стив. — Не то чтобы в этом есть твоя вина.  
  
Наташа кивнула в сторону двери, из которой вышел Тони. Её короткие волосы загородили от Брюса большую часть лица, но он всё ещё мог представить себе её выражение: его не было.  
  
— Он расстроен, потому что думает, что Железный человек как-то повлиял на XIO Tech. — Она повернулась к Брюсу. — Так ведь?  
  
Брюс поднял брови.  
  
— Да.  
  
Стив, хмурясь, посмотрел вслед Тони.  
  
— Не особо-то и повлиял.  
  
Когда он развернулся к ним, Брюс и Наташа смотрели на него с вопросом.  
  
— Ну, или по крайней мере не был главным влиянием, — сказал Стив. — Жидкость, которую мы принесли, выглядела, как очередная попытка воссоздать сыворотку суперсолдата. Казалось бы, после стольких лет люди должны были бы, — его глаза наткнулись на Брюса, и он оборвал сам себя.  
  
— Казалось бы, — сказал Брюс и повернулся к экрану.  
  
Наташа резко поднялась.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду спать.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — согласился Стив, тоже вставая. — Доктор Бэннер…  
  
— Мне нужно следить за моделью. — Брюс начал печатать на клавиатуре. — Не волнуйся, я догонюсь парой часов.  
  
Клинт разлепил один глаз.  
  
— Ребят, вы чего, ещё бодрствуете?  
  
— Лентяй, — сказала Наташа, и Брюсу нравилось, когда она говорила с Клинтом.  
  
Это было единственным временем, когда он слышал её голос по-настоящему тёплым, слышал улыбку, в него проскальзывающую. Он полагал, что она, может быть, и сама не знала этого, но не мог сказать наверняка, потому что она стояла к нему спиной, только сплошная лоснящаяся чёрная кожа и красные-красные волосы, которые заставили его отвернулся. Он не хотел видеть, пошла ли она с Клинтом в одну сторону. Это была ещё одна загадка об этих двух, которую он так и не разгадал.  
  
Пару часов спустя была уже почти полночь. У Брюса болели глаза и шея, плюс у него немного звенело в ушах из-за дурной привычки сжимать челюсти, когда хотелось спать. Осевшим на своих плечах он чувствовал то тяжёлое, как сироп, насыщенное изнеможение, часами залежалое.  
  
Обычно после превращения он спал восемнадцать часов подряд, затем ел омлет, гренки и ещё немного омлета и пил молоко пакетами, но иногда он не делал ничего из этого. В этот раз он не мог, потому что Стив был прав. Казалось бы, люди должны были бы уже бросить любые попытки повторить сыворотку, учитывая представленную перед ними галерею примеров. И Брюс не нашёл утешения в том факте, что он хотя бы не был зомби.  
  
— Ты скоро превратишься в один из тех ходячих трупов, с которыми я имела дело этим утром, — сказала Наташа, будто читая его мысли. Она стояла, оперевшись на дверной проём, её руки были перекрещены поверх зелёного танк-топа. Ниже на ней были надеты штаны для йоги, а её ноги были босыми. Брюсу пришлось заставить себя поднять взгляд от её пальцев обратно к лицу, когда она сказала: — И тогда мне придётся оторвать очередную башку, а трёх для меня было вполне достаточно, спасибо.  
  
— Тебе пришлось их обезглавливать? Серьёзно?  
  
— Старк не упомянул этого в вашей исследовательской вечеринке?  
  
Брюс отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Может, он подумал, что я и так знал.  
  
Её голос стал немного мягче, когда она сказала:  
  
— Ты должен поговорить с ним.  
  
— Мне перепадает увидеть съёмку, Наташа. Кроме того, я помню достаточно.  
  
— Ага. — Она спустила ногу с дверного проёма. — Ты та ещё камвхора.  
  
— Меня трудно не заметить. — Брюс опять стал нажимать на кнопки.  
  
— Перестань с этим.  
  
— С чем?  
  
— С этим.  
  
Брюс поднял глаза, снял очки, чтобы лучше видеть её, но это, несомненно, не помогло прояснить ровным счётом ничего. Она подошла ближе, пока не подступила вплотную к его стулу, и ему не пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть на неё. Её губы были плотно сжаты; она выглядела неодобрительно.  
  
— У тебя не получится во всём винить себя, — сказала она. — Это стареет со временем.  
  
Брюс начал теребить очки.  
  
— Ты путаешь меня с Тони.  
  
— Нет, не путаю. Я знаю, что ты просматривал мои файлы, но ты и представления не имеешь. О страшных вещах, что я сделала. Слишком страшных для файлов, Брюс. — Он продолжил теребить очки, и она положила руку ему на плечо. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Он послушался.  
  
— Каждый раз, когда ты делишься со мной чем-то, — сказал он, — я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь от меня взамен.  
  
Она шумно сглотнула.  
  
— Просто притворись на одну секунду, что когда дело касается тебя, я не играю в игры.  
  
— Ладно. — Брюс положил очки в карман. — Я притворяюсь.  
  
— Молодец. — Она обошла его со спины и склонилась к нему головой. — А теперь иди спать.  
  
Он попытался обернуться и посмотреть на неё, но из-за такого угла поворота у него разболелась бы шея, да и это всё равно казалось пустой тратой сил.  
  
— Ты на ногах еле держишься.  
  
— Я и не на ногах.  
  
— Вставай и иди в кровать.  
  
— Кажется… — Брюс потёр ладонями лицо. — Кажется, я ослышался.  
  
— То, что сказал Старк…  
  
— Не проблема.  
  
— Не было ложью, — сказала Наташа и отвела взгляд в сторону. Прядь волос упала ей на лицо, скрывая нижнюю челюсть, но Брюс всё ещё мог видеть её рот.  
  
Её рот ему ещё приснится.  
  
Если её заводила мысль о том, чтобы бояться его, то ей крупно не повезло.  
  
— Но, несмотря на то, какой больной и извращённой я могу быть изнутри, — сказала Наташа, — я всё ещё могу хотеть других вещей.  
  
Она до сих пор так и не взглянула на него, и с её немного повёрнутой в сторону головой могло показаться, будто она и не пыталась избегать его взгляда, хотя это было не так.  
  
— Мы всё ещё притворяемся? — спросил её Брюс.  
  
— Только если хочешь.  
  
— Ты не больная.  
  
Тогда она наконец посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ты не поверишь в это, пока не скажешь о себе то же самое.  
  
— Хорошо. — Брюс поднялся. Он хотел протянуть руку — коснуться её волос, взять за подбородок, но не стал. Иногда она представлялась ему заряженным ружьём, хотя, думая о том, чтобы дотронуться до неё, он никогда не был уверен, чьего именно выстрела боялся: её или своего собственного.  
  
— Ты храпишь? — спросил он вместо этого.  
  
Она подняла на него глаза, стряхивая волосы с лица. Углы её губ втянулись.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Они придвинулись чуть плотнее друг к другу, чуть ближе к двери, и Брюс остановился.  
  
— Клинт храпит?  
  
Её улыбки никогда не были широкими, но щёки становились круглее.  
  
— Хочешь узнать ещё один мой кинк? — спросила она.  
  
— Конечно?  
  
Она ухмыльнулась:  
  
— Старк бы совершенно точно это опошлил.  
  
— А вот теперь я весь внимание, — сказал Брюс.  
  
Она сжала его руку.  
  
— Семья, — ответила она, и вместе они вышли из комнаты.


End file.
